


It'll be Okay

by Batfink



Series: Bloodsucker Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bloodlust, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, M/M, Prisoners, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is chained in a cell with no blood for days on end.  When Steve is thrown in beside him, Bucky loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This series was supposed to be finished, but I felt the need to write just one more.

Bucky opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dark, three stone walls, metal bars across the fourth. He shifted and heard chains clank. Looking down he saw shackles around his wrists, chains holding him to the wall. He sighed. He had no idea how he had gotten here or where here was.

Carefully, he got to his feet and turned to face the wall. Wrapping one of the chains around his metal arm he gave an experimental tug. Nothing happened. Bracing one foot against the wall, he tried again. Nothing. Damm, he thought, sitting back down.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there before his fangs slid down into place. He couldn't remember the last time he had fed. Usually his handlers kept him from getting too hungry. When the bloodlust took him he became feral. Too hard to control. This time, it seemed they were punishing him. He wasn't sure what for. Couldn't remember his last mission, nothing new there though.

There was a small sliver of natural light that weakly brightened the front edge of his cell from a window somewhere further down. It allowed him to note the passage of time. No-one came to check on him. No-one brought him blood.

As the days passed and the hunger began to pull at his insides, his thoughts dissolved until there was little else but the need. His fangs ached, his muscles strung tight. Bite, kill, tear, drink, drink, drink. There was nothing else.

Eventually, he lost track of the days. Would fight with his chains like a thing possessed but couldn't break free. His mouth was dry, his stomach cramping, his fangs, constantly digging into his bottom lip.

On the eleventh day, not that he knew it, he heard footsteps outside his cell for the first time. His ears pricked up and he looked towards the door. Two men in the familiar uniform of his handlers appeared into view dragging a third between them who was clearly unconcious.

They stopped in front of Bucky's cell and unlocked the door, pulling it open, they tossed the man inside. "Dinner is served." They laughed, slamming the door and locking it before walking away.

Bucky looked across at the man on the floor. His gold eyes perfectly designed to pick out details even in the near darkness. Short blonde hair and a red, white and blue suit were the most obvious things about him. Bucky had a nagging feeling he should look familiar but the most pressing thought was food.

He could smell the man, smell the sweat and the dirt and the blood. Blood. The man was bleeding from somewhere. The smell driving Bucky crazy.

He pulled on his chains but couldn't get near enough to the man to touch him. To grab him and pull him close. To sink his fangs into his tender flesh.

He roared in frustration and the man jerked awake, rolling over until he was facing him. "Bucky?" He asked in a quiet voice. "You okay?"

Bucky snarled and pulled on his chains. "You hungry?" The blonde asked.

Bucky got to his feet, tugging on the chains with all his strength. The man got to his feet too. Taking a few steps towards him.

"It's okay, Bucky." The man soothed. "I'm here. It's okay."

Bucky's eyes were locked onto the man's throat. Watching the pulse jump. His teeth itched to tear into the flesh. The man was rolling up the sleeve of his suit, but Bucky was beyond knowing what that meant.

Putting every ounce of strength into it, he gave a swift, hard jerk to his chains. The one on his metal arm, screamed against the metal and finally snapped.

Bucky's metal arm shot out and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder pulling him in towards him. His fangs bared aiming for the throat.

The man panicked and started to fight. "Bucky, no." The man gasped, hands on Bucky's chest trying to hold himself back from Bucky's teeth.

Bucky snarled. One arm still chained he could do nothing with it. "Please, Bucky, don't." The blonde pleaded but still Bucky was trying to pull him in. Could feel the blonde's arm muscles straining as they pushed back on his chest. Knew that he was stronger now. The bloodlust increasing his strength as it fought to preserve him.

He jerked the blonde forwards, one fang managing to scrape across his jaw and he felt the warm rush of blood, before it was jerked away again.

Suddenly, there was movement, off to the side. "Oh shit!" He heard faintly. "Steve, what the hell?" Still he was trying to pull the blonde back in. Get his mouth to that line of blood dripping down his chin.

"I don't know, Tony." The blonde gasped fighting against Bucky. "Do something."

"Jarvis, the gauntlets." The other voice yelled.

Suddenly, Bucky felt his arms being seized and pulled back. He thrashed and snarled, teeth snapping as he tried to get a bite at either of the two men now in his cell.

The hands gripping his arms were tight and hard. Not an ounce of give in them no matter how he struggled. He was pulled backwards, down into the other man's lap. This one had dark hair he noticed as he twisted trying to get a bite.

The first man, the blonde was kneeling on his legs now, pinning him in place. He tried to buck him off, but he held firm. Shifting fowards he came closer to Bucky's face.

"You sure that's a good idea?" The dark haired man asked.

"I don't think we have any choice." The blonde replied sadly before lifting his arm and pressing it to Bucky's mouth.

Bucky's fangs tore at the skin and the blonde screamed, blood spraying out in a hot gush that coated Bucky's mouth, filling it almost faster than he could swallow.

He gulped it down, lapping it from the torn flesh as the other man held his arms back.

"That's enough now, Bucky." The blonde panted, but Bucky had his fangs in deep and didn't want to let go.

"Come on, Bucky." The other man insisted. Breath warm against Bucky's ear. "Let go."

Bucky snarled and gripped the wrist tighter making the blonde cry out. "Bucky, please. Stop, Bucky." Bucky had no intention of letting go though. Not now. Not after so long.

"Bucky, please. I love you." The blonde gasped out.

Something in Bucky's brain snapped back online with those three little words. Three little words he hadn't heard anyone say to him in longer than he could remember. He froze.

"That's right, buddy." The other man whispered in his ear from behind him. "We both love you."

Bucky released his grip on the blonde's arm. "Steve?" He whispered. The blonde nodded.

Bucky screamed then. Screamed until his voice was hoarse. Screamed until all he could do was gasp and cough. He closed his eyes tightly and kept screaming long after his voice broke and he could no longer make a sound.

Two sets of strong arms wrapped around him and held him tight between their bodies.

When Bucky opened his eyes he was wedged on Tony's bed squashed between Tony and Steve. Tony was wearing his iron man gauntlets and Steve was bleeding badly. Bucky's heart froze in his chest and he immediately grabbed Steve's arm. Steve flinched but Bucky pulled his arm toward his mouth and quickly licked the jagged tear. The wound started to close and he released Steve's arm as soon as he was sure it was going to be okay.

He raised his head slowly and looked at Steve. "What the hell happened?" He heard Tony ask.

"I've no idea." Steve murmured. "We were sleeping and then I heard Bucky snarling. I think he was having a nightmare."

"Some nightmare." Tony sighed. Shifting Bucky in his arms. Still holding tight to him. "Good job I got back when I did."

"I'm so sorry." Bucky whispered, lowering his head. "Forgive me."

"It's okay." Steve said softly. Leaning over to kiss Bucky. "It's not your fault and I'm fine." He held up his wrist so that Bucky could see it was now healed.

"We all have nightmares Buck." Tony sighed. "Remember when my nightmare triggered the Iron Man defence mechanism? We can't control it, we just have to try to manage it."

Steve shifted up the bed pulling Bucky with him. Tony crawled up on the other side and they both pressed themselves tight to Bucky, their arms coming up to wrap around each other, pinning him between them.

"It'll be okay." Steve mumbled as Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky's jaw.


End file.
